


Of Sisters

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how would Renly interact with a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sisters

I looked at them, and something within me made a weird turn near his heart. Sandra was as stoic as ever, unless she was staring at her new baby, then she would just give this weird thigh lipped smile for that little girl. The baby looked like a drowned cat, a very small drowned cat. And there was Robert there too, at the head of the table, eating and drinking as always. No, not as always, he never drinks enough to get angry when they are around, at least when Sandra and her inbreed brats are about.

A soft hand covers mine over the table, long spidery fingers, fingers made to hold a sword, fingers much unlike mine. It was the only sort of comfort she would be able to give me, and for now, it would have to be enough.

I miss having Sandra as solely _my_  sister, while Robert was away at the Vale making bastard, he was Sandra's only brother. And in those moments, he could almost imagine his mother's face and caress. Maester Cressen often said that if he wanted to know how his parents looked like, all he had to do was gaze at Robert and Sandra, who had all but mother's coloring on her.

And now, he had to share the closest thing he had to a mother with loud monsters who wanted to play knights with him, and hear his stories, but not as much as they demanded that from Robert. Seven hells, not even those kids liked him better than they liked their drunk father.

'It's time for bed, children' there was no need to raise her voice, they were hers as much as Robert's, for they all followed her order at once, kissing as hugging good night's. Robert was getting restless, restless from playing father the whole night, so he followed the kids out, slapping his back and kissing her cheek, he even petted the baby's head before he went to his whore at his bedroom. And the room finally grew silent, only him and Sandra, who now looked deep into his eyes, the almost shade of blue.

'She looks just like you when you were a baby' as if knowing she was the topic of conversation, Shireen just reached out a hand of her golden bundle of cloth. There was a different look on Sandra now, not happy, and yet, not sad, like she was stuff right in the middle. 'And you look so much like them' he had to pay attention to that near whisper, to listen it right, but he did anyway.

'I though-'

'I may look like mother, and Robert may look like father, but only you, look like them both' and for the first time since the siege at Storm's End, I made a grab for my sister, burring my head on her neck like I did countless times before, not carrying for the baby who grabbed my tunic, or the tears that wet her shoulder. For since a long time, he finally had his sister as once had, only his.


End file.
